1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a flux coil system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a flux coil system with a flux coil disposed adjacent to a power bus bar.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flux coils are known in the art. Flux coils are used to inductively detect the magnitude and frequency of alternating current flowing in a power line.
These flux coils have been disposed around or encompass the power line to detect the frequency and the magnitude of the magnetic field generated by the current in the power line. This frequency and magnitude of the magnetic field can be used to determine the frequency and magnitude of the alternating current traversing through the power line.
In order to encompass the power line in high current applications typical flux coils have been toroidially shaped or donut shaped. The flux coil is usually a wire that is shaped into a toroid or a donut shape and is wrapped around the power line.
Additionally, this toroidially shaped arrangement is practically unsuitable for use with such power bus bars. Power bus bars are generally rectangular in shape. Additionally, the toroidially shaped flux coils must penetrate the geometry of the power bus bar. This defeats the advantages for using the power bus bars. This additional wiring to penetrate the power bus bars may cause additional decreases in productivity and increased installation costs.
Additionally, the toroidially shaped flux coils must be formed post installation. A diameter of the toroidially shaped flux coil being wound around the power bus bar must be relatively large to accommodate the power bus bar's rectangular geometry. This results in an increase in costs attributed to the installation. Further, given the close spacing of the power bus bars that are disposed adjacent to one another, a flux or magnetic field from other power bus bars can potentially create an error in an output signal being measured by the flux coil.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a flux coil system that overcomes one or more of the aforementioned deficiencies of prior flux coil systems.